


nuthin'

by briwrites (boomingvoice)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-25
Updated: 2006-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomingvoice/pseuds/briwrites
Summary: Get Leighanne out of the house!
Relationships: Leighanne Littrell/Kristin Richardson





	nuthin'

**Author's Note:**

> forgotten WIP

**Title:** nuthin'  
**Fandom:** Backstreet Boys  
**Characters:** Leighanne Littrell and Kristin Richardson  
**Word Count:** 632  
**Rating:** who knows.

* * *

Baylee was sleeping, finally. After glancing at the clock, Leighanne grinned ruefully at her mother. He'd been a terror tonight after talking to Daddy, far too excited to calm down enough for bed, and now it was eleven. He would sleep in tomorrow, and wake up upset he missed his Saturday morning TV. 

"You could always tivo Thomas the Tank Engine for him, dear."

No, she and Brian had decided early on that they would try to let him see the consequences of his actions. If waking up late meant he missed his favorite show, well, then next time he'd know the effect when he didn't go to bed on time. "And I'm sure we could get it on DVD anyway." 

"On your head be it," her mother said skeptically. "Just make sure his crying doesn't wake me up. You know, the more effort you put into raising the first child, the less goes into the ones that come after."

"Ma, I've _told_ you--"

"I know, honey, but it doesn't stop me from wishing. They grow up so fast, you know. You'll be missing Baylee far too soon."

"But I'll be fine if I just popped out another baby? Ma."

"Oh, there's no arguing with you young people now. Trust me, you'll regret it when you're Grandma's age and your breasts are by your knees and you lose countries in your wrinkles, and to top it all, your house is empty."

"Except for Brian."

"You know the man always dies first."

"Momma!"

"And with his heart troubles--"

"I'm going to bed now, Ma." Leighanne walked away. She hadn't wanted to be alone in the big house with just Baylee, but maybe alone would've been better than _this_. She stalked into the bathroom and leaned on the gleaming salmon counter. Took a breath. The first few days, she reminded herself, were always difficult, but once through--it stayed difficult, actually. She eyed her reflection critically in the mirror. Smiled experimentally. Really, _wrinkles!_ Of all the things to bring up, she couldn't forgive that. Just yesterday she had gone to that woman to check if those lines were crow's feet or just shadows from really bad lighting. Leighanne had decided it was time for new lightbulbs. 

Maybe she'd get those swirly energy star ones. Something to mention in her next phonecall to Brian, she supposed. Kevin'd approve, certainly. 

Her cellphone buzzed. She hurried to pick it up, her mind racing. Brian knew the time difference, he wouldn't call so late without reason. What if--? She stopped short when she saw the caller ID.

"Kristin?"

"Leigh!"'

"Hi Kristin." Leighanne spoke a bit shortly. Kristin sounded too exhilerant for this time of night. 

"Hey, babe, we haven't hung out for a while. Free tonight? No no--" she spoke hurriedly over Leighanne's refusal, "don't give me that Baylee shi--it." Kristin stumbled halfway through the curse. "Sorry. I didn't mean that. But don't give me that nonsense. I know you've got your ma over there with you, she'll make sure the bogeymen stay away from the kidlet. Come on, go out with me, you know how bad it is when they first leave. We can go clubbing--"

"Kristin, I really don't--"

"Come _on_ , Leigh. It'll be so much fun! I know you were just gonna have a bubble bath and a glass of whine, maybe a bottle of merlot too. It'll be better together, I swear, we can chill, see who gets hit on more, it'll be great, just what we need to--just what we need. Come keep me company. Please?"

Leighanne hesitated. A quiet night in would be much--

"Where are we going and how are we getting there?" --less appreciated, apparently

**Author's Note:**

> NO ONE WAS WRITING WIFE-SLASH.


End file.
